Raccoon's True Horror
by rye85
Summary: Raccoon City is known for the zombies and monsters but this story will show more about what happened. Rated R for Blood and Gore. Not recommended for Children under 17.
1. Prologue

The Horror Lives On  
Prologue  
  
I can't remember what's going on. Not even a couple minutes back. What's my name? Where am I? I'm really hungry, but not for food. I can't move anymore. I'm hungry for blood.  
  
What's happening to you, John? Emily asked. They have been married for ten years with a daughter named Ashley. But her husband was of no more. Instead of her dad was a flesh-eating zombie. It moaned in reply. Walking with his arms out like a zombie, Emily didn't know what to do so she stepped back a couple of steps.  
  
What the hell is happening in Raccoon City. Everything has been acting strange. What's wrong with him? He must be sick. He looks like a ghost  
  
Emily was cornered and it is now too late. The thing was five feet away and closing. John, please stand back. Emily said with her voice trembled. But the thing did not even recognize her or his name. With its inhuman strength it grabbed her shoulder and sank its teeth into her neck  
  
Holy shit!NO...  
  
She fell to the ground and thought no more... 


	2. Strange Changes

The Horror Lives On  
Chapter One - Strange Changes  
  
Ashley had awaken from the sounds of moaning and screaming. "What is going on downstairs? Wheres my mom and dad?" She said out loud. She crept down the stairs slowly and saw her dad near the wall with her mom cornered. Theres something wrong, theres blood. "Daddy? What happened to mom?" She asked. It moaned, revealing green eyes and grey skin. Ashley screamed. "Someone help me!" She cried out.  
Marvin spoke into his scanner, "We got a zombie attack involving a little girl, I need backup on Oak Street." The scanner responded, "Okay we will have backup at five minutes." Marvin ran down the street to the screams. He then entered the door to be welcomed by a zombie. It moaned as it cametowards the girl. "DUCK!" Marvin yelled. The girl did and Marvin shot two bullets from his 9mm Baretta to the head. BAM! BAM! The girl came down the stairs and into Marvin's arms. She cried as Marvin held her when finally she recovered, "Thank you officer." Marvin replied, "It's okay, little girl. We're going to the police station."  
Todd came walking down the street. The street that was once active with humans walking up and down the street, but is now covered with blood, fire, and flesh. This once alive city now smells of death, and the people are now the living dead. He walked to the store of Robert Kendo. As he opened the door, Robert came into view holding a double barrel shotgun. "Are you okay? What's happening?" Robert said with concern, as of being his brother. "Listen you must stay here until help arrives, this city is now of the living dead. And there is nothing we can do?" Suddenly there was screaming. Todd took out his 8mm Baretta. "I'll be right back" Todd said. He came out to hear people being eaten alive. Suddenly six zombies came to view, while the newly dead people were being left alone. He shot at the closest to the head, blowing its brains out, and it collapsed with a sigh. The second one was fifteen feet from him and he shot three shots before it died. He shot five more times before having no more ammunition and being surrounded. Two zombies bit at his shoulder and one bit at his ankle causing him to collapse. The zombies bit at his stomach, exposing his guts, and with one scream, darkness stole his hopes, and he can think no more.  
  
Chapter Two - Coming Soon. 


	3. Deadly Secrets

The Horror Lives On  
Chapter Two - Deadly Secrets  
  
Marvin and Ashley made their way to the police station. But the secrets of Umbrella's evil doings and Chief Irons intentions causes more deaths to innocent people....  
  
Marvin went into the squad car and drove their way to RPD, running over any zombie that went into their way. "My name is Marvin. I'm an officer and I want you to stay close to me. Okay?" Marvin said. "Okay, I'm Ashley and thanks for saving me?" Ashley replied. "No problem" He said. Marvin was black and was a tall man, he seemed real innocent prior to the corrupt chief of police. Finally they got into the RPD. "Now we are having a party soon to welcome all the new officers comming, you are welcome to come." Marvin said gently. "Thanks I'd love to." She retorted.  
"Oh my god! Why is this happening to MY city? Umbrella will go to hell for this!!" Chief Irons screamed. He had became a broken, crazed man because of the horrible T-Virus outbreak. Tears streamed down his face as he saw the beauty of the Mayor's daughter. He saw Mayor Haris die before his eyes. "And Dr. Birkens, why? What the FUCK did I do to deserve this?" Chief Irons said to himself as if the wall would actually respond. He went down to his secret torture chamber where his collection of skulls remain as his trophies. "His latest victim was a police officer who tried to escape the city. "So you think   
you can escape MY city, the city of the dead?" He screamed. "People will find out about what you did, and when they do I hope they kill you!" The officer responded. Angered by his remark, Chief Irons said with a cruel laugh, "I will enjoy watching you die a slow, painful death. I will tear you limb from limb, and your skull will be part of my collection, my trophies." He then attached the officer to one of his death tools and tortured him slowly, seeing his tears he smiled with no remorse, and tortured him again. Chief Irons grabbed a knife and cut slowly at his flesh to make him scream. "Scream you BITCH!" He said as if possessed. But the officer just laid there hoping to die quickly.  
Marvin went to the Chief Irons to demand more action. But inside the office heard screams in another room. Oh my god, what is Irons doing. He looked around the office and found a switch. Pressing it, a door suddenly appeared. Marvin went inside truly afraid. He looked at a letter and saw evidence that Chief Irons was affiliated with Umbrella, Inc. The zombies, these monsters are all caused by Chief Irons and William Birkins. He went into the elevator, creeped out, and went slowly. But only to see Chief Irons killing another fellow officer. Its Officer Roberts. Afraid to his breaking point he went back upstairs not caring if Irons heard them and went to tell others. 


	4. The Conspiracy

The Horror Lives On  
Chapter 3 - The Conspiracy  
  
Marvin found out what Irons really does. Despite this, is Marvin's death an accident or a conspiracy?  
  
Marvin ran with all his might out of his office. Oh my god, I witnessed Rogers' death. Irons is with Umbrella and he is a lunatic. He was acting very strange for weeks now and I saw many officers disappear before the outbreak. But even his thoughts left him confused as he went to tell others.  
"I will kill you and any other person who finds out!" Irons screamed. "Those bastards think they can escape. I'll show them escape!" Irons said as he had a tube of a new virus that the people of Caliban Cove made. "Ha! This stuff will save Rogers and I can also inject the T-Virus to get him to do whatever I say." Irons said with a cruel laugh. He then injected both viruses in. "Now Rogers track down and infect everyone that he told and infect Marvin." He said. Rogers went to the elevator while his skin turned a greyish-green.  
Marvin went into the room where the party was at. "Officers, Chief Irons is affiliated with Umbrella. We have to kill Irons." Marvin yelled. "We don't have evidence to kill Irons and even if we did the most we can do is kill him and not even persecute Umbrella." One officer yelled. "Fine you wanna die. Have it your way!" Marvin yelled. Suddenly there were screams comming from the back of the room. Rogers with his inhuman strength snapped an officers neck and bit into a secretary's neck vein. SHIT, Marvin thought. "Ashley run away and please don't die!" Marvin yelled as the zombie advanced towards him. The zombie came, but with Marvin's gun he shot, but not after the zombie got a few bites from Marvin's stomach. Marvin screamed. After seven shots the zombie died. There is no hope and when there's no hope there's no escape from the survival world of horror, Marvin thought...  
Ashley ran, but what's the sense. Instead she cried. She cried for her parents, Marvin, and the people who died protecting her. "Now I'm alone. Is anyone out there? God are you there, if you are please help me!" She screamed not caring if anyone can hear her. She fell to her knees and cried until there were no more tears...  
  
WHAT'S TO BECOME OF ASHLEY??? YOU WILL SEE... 


	5. No Hope

The Horror Lives On  
Chapter Four - No Hope  
  
Ashley got up with tears flowing down her cheeks. Her sadness is for the city, all who died, all who are infected. A whole city gone..my parents gone...my friends gone...Marvin gone... She thought as tears continued to flow down. She understood what she must do. There is no escape and all her confidence is gone. She must kill herself to join the dead but not come back alive. She went to another lobby and saw a dead officer with a gun. She knelt down and said, "God please forgive me for there is no hope but this gun. I will never escape a city infested with an unknown virus. Please bring me to Heaven." She lifted the gun.  
"Deliver me from the evil and madness here, God." Ashley said with tears flowing down her cheeks and unto her skirt. She raised the gun to her head, but her tears turned to blood because of her sadness and she pulled the trigger. BOOM!  
  
AFTERMATH  
Ashley is of no more. Her soul can't come back to the body from the T-Virus because if her brains got shot out, well the body can't operate without the mind.  
  
This story deals many events and characters. Some of the characters are real characters in the game, others were made up. For examply Robert Kendo did have a brother, but his name wasn't Todd. But he did die trying to rescue people from zombies.  
Ashley is a made up character, so I thought if I added a defensless girl, it might make a dramatic twist.  
Marvin is a character in Resident Evil 2. So if I added a conspiracy with Irons in it, it might make people ask more about Marvin.  
  
I hoped you like my story. I added some special twists, though some may be exaggerated. Please review.  



End file.
